


Home

by Shinigami_HiMeSakura



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Community: wrestlingkink, Couch Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_HiMeSakura/pseuds/Shinigami_HiMeSakura
Summary: Kazu thought nothing could be worse after losing the title, but he definitely spoke too soon. When even his own brothers betray him, he finds a surprising light at the end of the tunnel. One that he thought he would never see again.





	1. Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the wrestling kinkmeme, the prompt was: Shinsuke Nakamura/Kazuchika Okada - any  
> This is one of my OTP's and I couldn't resist writing this! I promise all the good stuff will be in the next chapter! ;) I hope everyone enjoys this!

Kazuchika was still trying to get his senses together after his match. There were few that could push him like Tanahashi. It was something that he both loved and hated. With many of his opponents, it was easy to tell who would be the victor, but the Ace was never that easy. 

He'd rolled over and squinted his eyes in confusion. _Why was Tana on the ground?_ He looked blearily at the shadow that covered him. “Jay...?”

He felt white, searing pain at his shoulder where the first stomp landed and he tried to force himself up, but each stomp knocked him back down. He could see the young lions rush the ring and push Jay away from him, but even three of them could only hold an angry switchblade back for so long before he overpowered them. The punches started almost instantly after the shadow descended on him again and he was still too exhausted, too beaten to even raise his arms up in defense. The kicks came after, but at least this time he was able to get one arm up to defend his ribs and chest. 

The attack stopped suddenly. He blinked his eyes open as much as he could, but it didn't look like anyone else had come to the ring. He knew this would probably be the only chance he'd get and struggled to get to his feet, only for his arms to give out on him once again. _Damn it!_ He thought angrily as he tried in vain to stand. _Now is not the time for you to give out on me body!_

At this point, another shadow appeared and Kazu knew he had to think fast. He reached out his arm, prepared to use whatever strength he had left to do something to throw Jay off his attack, but his vision had cleared enough and he could see the streaks of blonde and realized it was Yoshi-Hashi. He could hear his friend asking if he was okay and tried to reach up to comfort him before he saw Jay violently pull him back beating him mercilessly before sending him through the ropes.

He watched as Jay followed him through and knew this would be the only chance he would get. He grabbed onto the ropes and pulled himself up with as much strength as he could. He wasn't going to let the switchblade have the last word this time. He watched as Jay slithered back into the ring and he knew that look. He'd seen it on his face many times when he had the upper hand on his opponents. He was ready to do some damage and beating on Yoshi-Hashi and Tanahashi weren't going to satisfy him.

He glanced down at the steel chair in his hands before meeting his eyes once more. At best, he could get in a one or two hits before the chair shot came. At worst, he wasn't going to be standing up anymore tonight, but there was one thing he knew.

He wasn't going down without a fight.

As he struggled to his feet, he heard the crowd grow louder and looked past Jay to the entrance ramp where he saw Gedo running to the ring. He sighed with relief. This is exactly what he needed. Gedo was fresh and uninjured and Jay wouldn't dare go against him as well. 

When Gedo grabbed the chair, he took the moment to get into Jay's face screaming all of his anger about what he'd done. If he'd wanted a match against him so badly, he could have just asked, if for no other reason so he could finally get him out of his hair. 

He didn't even see it coming.

The shot sent a jolt of pain through his entire body, forcing him to his knees as he attempted to recover. Kazu couldn't believe it as he watched them circle him like sharks to their prey. This isn't how they did things. They weren't the Bullet Club. They didn't betray each other like this. They were brothers, They always looked out for each other. This wasn't supposed to happen. He didn't thing things could get any worse after he lost the title, but this just showed him how wrong he was. _Was he really that bad of a leader? Was he really so useless without the belt?_

He struggled against Jay's hands as they held him in position for the blade runner. His body was still stunned from the chair and his mind at the betrayal that faced him in the ring, but it never came. Instead, everything froze and music that he never thought he'd hear again blasted from the speakers. Jay tossed him back to the mats as both he and Gedo now had a rage filled king coming full force at them.

He could hear the sounds of fighting and someone leaving the ring. _Probably Gedo._ He thought with a snort. Then came the telltale sound of a knee to the face and he could help but grin as he heard the sound of a body hitting the mats beside him. He winced and groaned as warm hands cradled him and helped him sit up, but he still found himself leaning into the touch.

_Welcome back Shinsuke._


	2. Welcome Home

Everything was a blur after they left the ring. He remembers the young lions coming back to the ring and covering him and Tana in ice packs and easing them out of the ring. Shinsuke's music was still playing over the cheers of the crowd as they walked to the back, the other man refusing to leave his side even for a second. As soon as they were behind the curtain, he felt himself lean more into his touch, grateful for the support but also wanting to take advantage of something he'd been missing for months.

“What are you doing here?” were the first words that fell from his mouth as he hit one of the couches in Chaos' locker room. He let Shinsuke arrange him as he saw fit, propping him up and making him as comfortable as possible. “You didn't say anything. I'd been talking to you for weeks and you didn't say a thing. Did anyone even know you left?” 

Shinsuke just grinned, and usually Kazu couldn't help but return it, but tonight it just made him even more exhausted. “Called in a couple of favors to keep my return quiet.” He felt the couch dip a bit more as Shinsuke sat beside him. “I was only supposed to be here to surprise you, but I saw...” 

Kazu's eyes flickered open at the other man's voice. He'd never heard him sound so angry, part of him could almost feel sorry for Gedo and Jay. They had no idea what they had just awakened. They were already going to have Tanahashi on their backs after how they attacked him, but a pissed off Shinsuke as well? It had been years since any of them had seen that level of viciousness.

“I couldn't let them get away with that.” He finally finished. “Chaos sticks together right?”

That just made him sigh, his head dropping into his hands. “When you were leading it probably, but I don't think that applies much right now.”

Shinsuke stared at him quizzically before the realization dawned over his face. “You think this is your fault don't you? That they turned on you because of your leadership?”

Kazu just looked away in shame, he may have been thinking it, but to hear someone actually say it? He sunk further in to the couch, ignoring the pain in his body to look away from Shinsuke. “They would have never thought to turn on, even if they had, you would have seen it coming a mile away.”

Shinsuke barely resisted the urge to give him a tap on the head. It seemed that no matter what happened or what he accomplished, he always thought so little of himself. The rainmaker may have been an arrogant and cocky asshole, but Kazuchika Okada could almost be described as the exact opposite. “Hey...” He whispered gently as he knelt in front of Kazu, cupping his face so he'd meet his eyes. “You know that's not why I came back right? I mean I came back for you, but not because I wanted to lead Chaos again.”

Kazu just chuckled, “Of course you don't. Not yet anyway. I know you Nakamura. There's no way you'd be content letting someone else take the lead.”

Shinsuke groaned. He knew Kazu was upset when he started calling him by his last name. He sighed and stood, walking over to the door and making sure it was locked before coming back to his spot in front of Kazu. “If you know me so well, you know I wouldn't have left Chaos in your hands if I didn't think you could handle it. 

He shifted Kazu as gently as he could so he could sit between his spread thighs. “You think I stopped watching you because I wasn't here? I saw how you continued to evolve and get better to the point where Tana was struggling to keep up with you. You held onto the belt for so long and even at the end, you were still someone I'd be proud to call my friend.” A kiss to his thigh. “My brother.” A kiss to his stomach. “And most importantly,” He said as he leaned only inches away from Kazu's lips. “My lover.”

Kazu moaned into the kiss, wincing as he drew his arm up to pull Shinsuke closer and attacking his lips like a starving man. Between his words and his mouth, Kazu was already beginning to feel lightheaded. There was always something about the way Shinsuke touched him that turned him to jelly.

Shinsuke smiled as he broke the kiss, his grin becoming wider at the way Kazu seemed to unconsciously follow his lips. “Easy my dear Kazu. I don't want to hurt you. We have all the time in the world now.” He nuzzled at Kazu's neck, leaving tiny, fleeting kisses against the tanned skin. “Can I have you Kazu? Will you let me take care of you?”

At that moment Kazu didn't care how many chair shots or matches he had that night, he wasn't going to leave without Shinsuke touching him. He raised his hips from the couch and on unstable arms and whispered. “Please.”

Shinsuke didn't need any further words. He peeled Kazu's shorts from his body and settled between his legs. As much as he wanted to fuck Kazu right here on the couch and remind everyone he was back, he was going to hold off. As much as the blonde refused to admit it, he knew his body was in no condition to handle what Shinsuke wanted to do to him, so he decided to go for a different tactic to calm his mind.

“You're so beautiful Kazu, have I ever told you that?” He purred as he ran his fingers up his legs and ghosted over his cock before repeating the motion. “If I have, I don't think I say it enough.” He loosely grasped Kazu's cock and lazily began to stroke it. “I'm always amazed that I have someone as strong, smart, and powerful as you by my side.” He stopped stoking his cock and instead hiked Kazu's legs over his shoulders and angled him perfectly to see that tiny, pink hole that had him salivating in his need to get a taste.

Now Kazu was lightheaded for a different reason. Shinsuke's words alone had him a pleasurable haze, but not even the aches in his body could stop the way he arched his back and cried out as he he licked a long stripe against Kazu's entrance. “A-Ah! Shinsuke...”He threaded his fingers through Shinsuke's dark hair as he continued to tease at his rim, barely slipping the tip in at every swipe. 

“Hmmm?” He licked his lips as he locked eyes with Kazu, the heat from his gaze alone making his cock grow harder. “Did you want something Kazu? Did you want me to stop? Did you want me to give you more? All you have to do is say the word.”

Now while he did love Shinsuke dearly, it was also times like this where he wanted to strangle the man. His love of teasing had driven him to the brink more times that he could count and those were the times his brain wasn't too fried after to remember. He could only hope tonight was one of the nights where he'd still be able to remember his own name.

“Please Shin--!” His words turned to a long moan as Shinsuke had apparently grown bored with waiting for his response and had gone back to eating him out with renewed vigor. His tongue finally beginning the lovely thrusting that Kazu craved whenever they did this. He could feel every movement he made and couldn't keep his hips from rocking in an attempt to get that tongue as deep inside him as he could. His free hand twitched wildly at his side, where it had been gripping the couch with all his strength, aching for it to touch the one place he needs it the most.

Shinsuke could feel the quivering of Kazu's thighs and the short punched out gasps he was drawing from his lover with his every move. He knew what Kazu was waiting for. He knew what he wanted when his moves became more frantic and the hand in his hair grew almost painful with its grip. “You've been so good to me Kazu. Always so good.” He said breathlessly. “Touch yourself for me. Take your pleasure.”

Kazu didn't need to be told twice.

His hand shot to his cock while the other pushed Shinsuke back to where he wanted. His hand moved in time with his hips, the pre-come he had been steadily leaking increasing his pleasure with every stroke. His chest was heaving as he struggled to catch his breath. He was close, so close and there was nothing to keep him from tipping over the edge into paradise.

He came with a shout. His hips twitching so wildly that Shinsuke had no choice but to hold him down. Every ache in his body seemed to disappear and he almost felt like he was floating. He sunk bonelessly into the couch, unaware that he had arched up so much that Shinsuke was the only thing holding his weight. He stared at the other man in a daze, only attempting to move when he saw the hardness in Shinsuke's pants. He reached out with shaky hands, only for him to catch his wrists and press a kiss to his palm.

“I can wait.” He said as he sat beside Kazu and gently pulled him to his chest. “This was about you.”

“Ya know...” Kazu said before pausing, almost as if he was trying to figure out how words worked again. “Maybe what happened tonight wasn't all bad.”

This got raised brow in response. “Well I was hoping to make you feel better, but maybe I overdid it.”

This time Kazu did give in to his urge and punched Shinsuke's lightly on the arm. “You know I didn't mean it like that! I meant that I can't think of anything better for us to take both of them down together and then maybe after that...” He looked up shyly at him, his voice taking on a nervous edge as he said. “And maybe we have that big fight I've always wanted at the dome.”

Now that made Shinsuke smile. It was always something that Kazu had wanted for them, on _their_ grandest stage of them all. Who was he to say no to that request. It was one of the main reasons he came back. “Of course, my sweet Kazu. However, I do have one request for you.”

Kazu shrugged and snuggled closer to Shinsuke. “Name it.”

Shinsuke smirked and was glad Kazu couldn't see his face. “I'm going to need you to bring out the shorts again. I can't bear witness to such a crime as those glorious thighs being hidden away from the world.”

The few members of Chaos who were hovering around the locker room waiting to safely enter could only wince as the resounding whack echoed into the hallway. Yeah, Chaos was definitely about to liven things up around here.


End file.
